I am a Crystal Gem
by sinister101
Summary: *My idea of a few new episodes of Steven Universe. I know they aren't long, but I am a noob at this. Whatever the circumstances, it would be nice to get reviews. Thank you.* When a normal kid from the normal world is sent into the show Steven Universe, can the Gems get him back to his world or will he spend his life with them?
1. Sent into the TV

*The theme plays normally, but there is a new voice and character. It is a boy, and his name is Crystal Quartz. The title of the episode is "The Fifth Crystal Gem". The scene is a boy watching TV in his room, sitting on his bed as an episode of Steven Universe plays. As Steven unleashes Lapus Lazuli, the boy gets up to turn off the TV.*

"That is SO unrealistic. I mean, I know it's a cartoon, but a gem trapped in a mirror? Come ON," he says. As he walks toward his bed, the camera zooms in on a school ID, the name reading Justin Cruz-Smartt. Justin gets into bed, and the screen goes dark for a second. Then, his TV turns on and flashes white. As he squints at his TV, he screams as a white hand shoots out at him and drags him into the television.

*Justin's body type changes and his clothes begin to fade, only to change into a white suit and sneakers. As his body transforms, a white gemstone forms on his shoulder.*

"Help me, please!" he screams as he falls toward the earth.

*He lands in the ocean, quickly swimming up to find that his hair is white and his skin is very pale, almost transparent, really. Swimming toward the shore, our hero can only remember his name: Crystal Quartz.*

"Hey!" a voice calls from above. Crys looks up to see a light violet girl with even lighter purple hair. She has a gem on her chest, and she looks very strange.

"Oh, um.. hello," Crystal Quartz replies shyly.

"Who are you?" she asks.

"I'm Crystal Quartz," he says. "Who are you?"

"I'm Amethyst. Why don't you come up here?" she calls. Crys shivers as the thought of meeting more weird people, but decides that it would be rude to deny this girl's offer. "Sure, I'll come!" he calls back. Amethyst smiles, and Crystal Quartz walked up to meet her. He stumbled a bit to follow her into her house. "Amethyst, who is THIS?" a girl with pale skin like Crys has. Amethyst frowns. "First off, Pearl, you don't have to be such a buzzkill. Second, this is Crystal Quartz." Pearl and a tall, red skinned girl stare at Crys with a weird interest. "Um... hi?" he says, confusion flowing through him. The red skinned girl looks angry. "Pearl, does this kid even look SLIGHTLY familiar?" she asks.

"No," Pearl says. At that exact moment, a tanned boy with dark brown hair comes into the room. "Together break- who's this dude?" he asks. And with those words, Crystal Quartz knew he was no longer in Tennessee.


	2. Learning to Be a Gem

**Author's note: I know, it's been far too long for this story just to get a chapter two. But, I am only 14. School, a girlfriend, trying to post updates but finding the document was deleted... excuses, excuses. Anyway, I'm going to try to get this story done in a different point of view: First person! Here we go.**

"So, you just crashed down to Earth with no memories other than your name?"

"Pretty much." The weird people and I were sitting in their living room, and Pearl was trying to find out if I was dangerous or not. Turns out, the boy's name was Steven, and the red, tall woman's name was Garnet. "But you're a gem, so you have to know something, Crys," Amethyst said to me, slight annoyance in her voice. I just rolled my eyes, crossed my arms, and looked away. "Whatever," I said.

Pearl groaned, standing to walk to a door with a star on it. Five gems were portrayed on each of the stars 'limbs', and Pearl faced the door's 'right arm'. In a flash, a circle appeared around the star with a line going down the middle of the door, avoiding the star. It opened, revealing a room filled with water. She stood on a waterfall, and slipped into the water, the door closing behind her.

"What was that?" I asked Steven, pointing to the now closed door.

"Pearl's room," he replied, getting up and walking up some stairs to a bed I figured must be his. "Amethyst and Garnet have rooms, too. My mom also has one, but..."

"Your mom's not here?"

"You catch on quick, dude." I smirked, though I guessed I couldn't really catch on fast if I had no memories of anything. A word kept going through my head, though: Tennessee. But what could it mean? "Crys, what are you thinking about?" Amethyst asked, rolling over on the back of the couch. "Hm?" I jolted back to reality, my head a bit foggy. "Would it make sense if I told you I forgot?" She laughed, and I laughed, too.

"Hey, do you guys want to go to the doughnut shop?" Steven asked, already halfway out of the front door.

"Donuts?" I asked, trying to remember if I had ever had those.

"Oh, Crys, you'll love 'em," Amethyst said as she pulled me off the couch and pushed me out of the door. "Let's go to the Big Donut!"

We walked for a while before Steven pointed to a little donut shop. He pushed open the door, and waved to a blonde girl and an orange-haired hipster boy. They both wore a violet shirt that depicted a donut with a bite taken out of them. "Hey, Steven, how's it going?" the blonde girl said as she waved back to Steven.

"It's good Sadie," Steven replied. "The Gems and I found this kid. Well... he found us."

"Hi," I said, looking at the floor.

"Hi there," Sadie said, waving to me. "So, how many donuts today, Steven?"

"Just 3. One for me, one for Crys, and one for Amethyst," Steven said, handing Sadie some money.

"OK." As Sadie grabbed our donuts, I saw the hipster glare at me. I was going to say something to him about manners, but Steven was already leaving and I didn't get to say anything. "Steven?" I asked. "That boy... was he glaring at me?" Steven shrugged, and handed me a chocolate doughnut. I took a bite, and felt a strange tingling go throughout my body as I chewed. I swallowed, and put the rest of my doughnut in the trash when Amethyst and Steven weren't looking.

We headed back to the temple, and I looked up at the female statue that sat above the house. She looked powerful to me, but I didn't understand why. When we went into the house, Pearl and Garnet were sitting on the couch. "Crystal Quartz, I want to teach you about being a gem," Pearl said, a serious look on her face.

"I want you to be a part of this team, Crys," Garnet said. I nodded, and Pearl smiled. "OK, then it's settled," she stated. "You'll become a Crystal Gem, but we'll all need to teach you about how to do this. I will teach you to fight like we can. Garnet will show you how to fuse-"

"What?" I asked, cutting her off. "Fuse? What is that?"

"I'll explain to you during our learning sessions," Garnet said.

"Anyway," Pearl continued, "Steven and Amethyst will show you how to summon your weapon, and bubble things. If worse comes to worse, then we'll all show you how to do these things together. First, Steven and Amethyst can show you how to bubble things and summon your weapon. But not inside the house. Use the cliff you met on... and under."

Steven and Amethyst nodded, and grabbed both of my arms. They dragged me outside to the cliff, and carefully dragged me down the hill to the beach. "OK, Private Crys," Amethyst said. "First off is summoning your weapon. You need to imagine what your weapon will be, what it will look like, and how you can use it. Like this!" Just as Amethyst finished her statement, her gem glowed and she pulled a whip from her chest. "See?" she inquired.

"Y-yeah," I replied. "Um... Steven, can you show me, too?" Steven did the same thing as Amethyst, and I saw a shield form on his arm. They looked at me, and I held my shoulder, trying to feel anything inside. I closed my eyes, and tried to imagine an almost transparent battle ax. I could feel a tingle go through my body, and Steven gasped. I opened my eyes, and saw the battle ax floating in front of me. In a flash of light, I pulled the weapon from my shoulder and held it in my hands.

"Whoa," Amethyst whispered in awe, staring at the runes I had accidentally carved onto the hilt of the ax.

"You... caught on so fast!" Pearl exclaimed, making me jump. The ax disappeared in a flash of white light, much to Pearl's annoyance. "I need to learn to stop getting excited," Pearl said as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "I made you lose concentration, and now the ax is back inside of your gem. But, you can summon it, which is extremely great."

"Yeah!" Steven yelled joyously, jumping up and down. "Now, you can learn how to bubble things. OK, so first you need to cup your hands." He cupped his hands, and I copied. I watched Pearl and Garnet hop back up to the temple. "Now," he continued, "just take one hand and circle the other." He did so, and created a pink bubble over a pebble he picked up. I sighed, and copied his motion. I created a translucent white bubble in my grasp.

"Cool," I whispered, pressing down on the bubble to pop it. But instead, it disappeared. "Where'd...?" I began.

"It's in Garnet's room," Amethyst said. "All the bubbles go there. Now, I guess you have to go take fusion class with Garnet." I nodded, and we headed back up to the house.

* * *

><p>"Fusion is an art, Crys," Garnet said to me. We were sitting in one of the statue's many hands. "Do you understand, Crys?" I nodded vigorously, and she smiled. Garnet switched on a record player, playing a song that I didn't know. She held out her hand, and I reluctantly took it. "To fuse with another gem, you have to synchronize your dancing with their's." She spun me around in a circle, and dipped me over her arm.<p>

I tried to match up with her movements, but it was a bit hard to do when she had given me the girl's part. It was emasculating enough to have to dance with a woman who's way larger than you are. As she picked me up and spun me over her head, her hands and my shoulder began to glow. "What's...?" was all I was able to say before we exploded against each other and fell backwards onto the hand's palm.

"That didn't work?" Garnet said as she pulled me off the stone hand. I shrugged, not knowing what was meant to happen. "Oh well, you'll get the hang of it," Garnet said as she stood on the blue warp pad in the hand. I walked over to it and stood next to her. After a glow of blue light and an alternate dimension of blue pillars made of light, we were back in the living room. Pearl and Garnet switched places, and Pearl and I warped to a coliseum-like structure.

"This is where the very first battles between us Crystal Gems and the invaders from the homeworld took place, Crystal Quartz," Pearl said as she stepped off of the warp pad. "I can't wait to train you. Especially since you have a melee weapon, just like I do." I gulped, fearful that I might fail. Pearl summoned her weapon, a long, graceful spear. I summoned my battle ax, and Pearl bowed to me. I bowed back, and we began.

"First off, Crystal Quartz," Pearl began as she swung her spear at me, "you need to always defend your body to not take damage. Strafe when you need to, and always strike when you have an opening in your opponents defense." I blocked her spear's strike, and used the handle of my battle ax to continue to do so. Then, I used my foot to knock her off balance, which gave me time to use the butt of my ax to bat her backwards. Pearl regained her balance and summoned a second spear, which she used to block my attacks and create her own.

"Hey, that's cheating!" I exclaimed as she stabbed her left spear at my head. I ducked, and used my entire ax to knock her feet from under her. I held my ax under her chin; I had won. Pearl smiled. "Crystal Quartz, that was amazing!" she exclaimed as her spears disappeared. I sent my ax away and she jumped up to hug me. "You learned almost as quickly as Steven's human friend, Connie. You catch on so quickly, as if you're slowing time down and speeding yourself up!" Pearl stopped hugging me, her smile still plastered on her face.

"I-it's really nothing, I guess melee fighting is just in my blood," I told her as we headed back to the warp pad. "I just don't know how well I'll do in a real fight."


	3. A Shattered Warrior

Amethyst and I were laying on the couch, trying to sleep, even though it was already mid-day. Well, she was trying to sleep. I, however, learned that I could not sleep. I couldn't sleep... or eat... what could I do other than put bubbles around stuff and summon a battle ax from my left shoulder? After about ten minutes, Pearl came into the living and kicked Amethyst to wake her up.

"Wha?" Amethyst groaned, half asleep. "Who di' dat?" She looked at Pearl, and rolled her eyes. Pear held a piece of paper that looked a bit like a wheel on the game shows that Amethyst would sometimes watch. "What's that?" I asked her, reading the spaces on the wheel.

"Missions," Pearl replied as she put the wheel onto the fridge. "You spin the wheel to get a completely random mission. It's fun, and you can even get partners to go with you. This, Crystal Quartz, is to help you with your training." I smiled falsely, looking at the floor. So, how screwed would I be if I got a mission and went alone?

"Afternoon, everybody!" Steven exclaimed cheerily as he grabbed a snack from the freezer. When he unwrapped it, I realized it was one of those Cookie Cats he was always munching on. He looked at the Wheel of Missions, spun it, and said, "I want Crys and Garnet to help me fight a three headed gem snake." He looked at me, pleading with his eyes that I say yes.

I nodded, and he looked to Garnet. "OK," she said, "but Crys needs to take it on first. He needs more training, even if he was able to beat Pearl and summon his weapon so quickly." I smiled as we all went to stand on the Warp Pad. I waved goodbye to Amethyst, and then we were sitting in a dense rain forest.

"Any idea where this thing might be?" I asked Garnet as she began to push through some trees. Steven and I followed her, which was easy since she practically made a path of crushed undergrowth and uprooted trees. After what felt like an eternity of walking, we found a large waterfall. "Hm..." Garnet said before she jumped down into the falls, plummeting down into an oasis below.

"Come down, boys!" she called back up to us. "It's totally safe!" Steven whooped an hollered as he jumped down to where Garnet could catch him. They looked expectantly up towards me. "It's fine," I whispered as I braced myself to jump. "It just would've been nice if you had also experienced this fear of heights when you were taking fusion class on the statue."

I jumped, screaming as I fell towards the oasis. I landed head first in the water, sputtering when I shot up out of the water. I swam to shore, and sat under a palm tree to dry myself off. Garnet and Steven also got out and sat beside me. "This is nice," Steven said. "Just the three of us, here in this-" Garnet grabbed Steven's mouth.

At first, I didn't know why she needed him quiet until I heard it: A wolf's howl. We were in a rain forest, why... my thought process was cut off by a flash of green as a three headed _thing _swatted me into the oasis water with it's tail. "Steven!" Garnet exclaimed as she summoned a gauntlet onto each of her hands. "Run!" Steven quickly jumped into the water and grabbed my arm. I looked up at the beast: A wolf's, a snake's, and a boar's heads were meshed onto a bear's body and a scorpion's tail, with a crazy size difference over Garnet.

I summoned my ax as the gem beast threatened to stab Garnet in the chest with it's stinger. "Back off of her!" I exclaimed as I blocked its strike with the head of my weapon. "Let's weaken you. How about we start with your tail?" I swung my ax around my head, slicing off the stinger of the beast's tail. It roared and the beast slapped Garnet and me away with one of its front paws.

"It's going for Steven!" I shrieked as the thing's wolf head sniffed the air and headed after Steven's scent. "We need-"

"To fuse," Garnet finished my sentence with perfection. "Let's do this." Garnet and I began to do the same dance as when we were on the statue's hand, but with more flexibility. Just as we finished and closed around each other, however, Steven was thrown into my body and all three of us crashed onto the ground.

"No fusing today," I muttered as I helped Steven and Garnet off of the ground. The snake's head, a cobra it would seem, threatened to strike us as a replacement to its missing tail. It struck down toward Steven, but luckily he was able to summon his shield and block its attack. And that's when I saw the wold and boar go in for the kill.

"No!" I yelled as I threw Steven out of the way. The boar's tusks connected with my stomach, the wolf's teeth tearing through my body before they tossed me away like I was garbage. But, I noticed one thing before I died: I had sliced through the middle of the beast, straight to it's gem. It exploded into a puff of smoke, and I closed my eyes knowing I had just saved a life.

* * *

><p>After my body faded from the real world, I found that I was inside of a transparent, white room. I also found that my clothes were gone and so was my gem. Since I had some boxers on and nobody could see me, the no clothes thing didn't faze me much. The thing I hated was that my gem was gone. I was sitting around, wondering why my gem had gone missing when I realized it: The room <em>was <em>my gem.


	4. A Changed Self

I was freaking out for a while in inside of my gem, wondering what I was supposed to do here. The Gems never told me that we could do this, or at least I never listened, so what was I meant to do? I stood up, and felt a pain go through my torso. That's when I remembered the wolf and boar tearing me apart.

"I have to heal myself!" I exclaimed. I sat on the ground, crossing my legs and closing my eyes. I thought about all of my wounds closing up, and I could feel it: They were slowly but surely healing. While I waited for my wounds to heal, I also figured out why I was in my boxers. "I must also have to make a new outfit," I reasoned. I thought about an outfit that I thought would look amazing: A sleeveless hoodie, jeans, and sneakers.

"But how do I leave here?" I asked myself. I looked at my wounds, which weren't even partly closed. "Ugh! What am I supposed to do to pass the time in here?" That's when I remembered that I could try to sleep. I lay down on the ground of my gem, letting my wounds continue to heal. I closed my eyes, let my breathing sow, and tried to think about nothing.

After a little while, I found that I was looking at a tidal wave of... donuts? I saw Steven and Amethyst on some kind of surfboard, but then I realized that it wasn't a surfboard, it was a flattened version of the dude from the Big Donut. I turned to run, but fell into a donut hole into a pool of water.

Garnet and Pear were fighting a giant squid there, except Pear was using Amethyst's whip and Garnet was using my ax. Then, I saw myself in a mirror, except I was a female version of myself. "What in the...?" I whispered as a black hole appeared and sucked me in. That's when I woke up.

"I have no idea what just happened," I said to myself as I stood up. My wounds were almost healed, but they were still going to take a while. "Well... this sucks."

* * *

><p><strong>Three months later<strong>

My wounds were healed... finally. Turns out, I had been asleep for a while. And, though I was ready to leave this stupid room, I found that I needed to concentrate hard to get out. I had already tried four times, but lost concentration and popped back into my gem. I decided to try one more time. I sat perfectly still, closing my eyes and crossing my legs.

I held my position, and the gem began to glow. As I began to shake, I felt the clothes I made for myself begin to materialize onto my body. I began to float, and there was a flash of light before I dropped into Garnet's outstretched arms. "Garnet!" I yelled, happy to see the red woman once again. She put me down, a smile on her face.

"Good to have you back, Crys," she said to me. Amethyst, Steven, and Pearl ran in, and I realized that we were in the living room. "Crys, you're back!" Steven said as he hugged me, though I found I was now Pearl's height instead of Amethyst's. I ruffed Steven's hair. "I'm gad you guys haven't been too upset about my death," I said to them.

"You look great!" Amethyst said as she jumped onto the couch to look into my eyes. "Cool outfit. You look like an Earth teen. Sort of." I laughed, which I actually hadn't done in a while. I went over to hug Pearl, who hugged me back. "I'm glad you're back," she told me. "You even showed us that you care about us. You threw your life away to save Steven. Though... It's hard to comprehend why that monster went after him to begin with.

"Maybe it's because of his overpowering scent of cookie cats and donuts?" Amethyst reasoned.

"Nah, we all went swimming in a dirty lake. That scent was covered," Garnet replied, much to Steven's and my disgust. I rubbed my chin, trying to come up with any answer at all. But, I had no ideas that made sense, so I just shrugged it off and went over to the fridge to look at the mission wheel.

To my surprise, every mission had been completed. "You were gone for so long," Pearl said. "We had nothing else to do while we waited." I just shook my head, and turned to the temple door. A gasp escaped my lips. On the door was an extra set of 'limbs'. On one of the arms?

It was a crystal quartz. They made me a room.


	5. My Room

**Author's Note: This chapter is quite short, but the next chapters will be longer because we are getting deeper into Crystal Quartz's human backstory.**

Pearl walked me over to the door, and turned me to where my gem was facing it. I waited, and saw a pattern of intricate white swirls appear, wrapping around the space going from the star's 'limbs' to the door's corners. It opened, and I walked to a changing expanse of a room, the gems walking in behind me.

"It's so... bright," I said, shielding my eyes from a large chandelier made completely out of Crystal Quartz.

"That was my idea," Garnet whispered as summoned her gauntlets and punched a large button on the wall. The chandelier switched off, allowing me to see the beauty of the rest of my room. There was frozen silicon over an area that had clouds, there was a small cauldron next to a floating desk and dresser, and there was a even a white bed.

I hopped across the frozen silicon, and after fifteen jumps, landed on the bed. "Nice bed, right?" Amethyst called to me from the beginning of the jumps.

"Yeah!" I called back. "It's amazing!"

"Great! That addition was mine!"

"And the frozen silicon over the clouds was my idea!" Pearl said. I didn't see Steven though, but I figured that his idea was the cauldron and dresser. I hopped to the dresser and opened it to find healing items.

"That was my idea!" Steven called to me as he walked into the room.

"But why?" I asked, making my way back towards the door. "I am _not_ a healer."

"But you have to be. My mom had healing tears, and I have... well, had... healing spit. So, since mom and I had healing powers, and she was Rose Quartz, and you're Crystal Quartz, then..."

"But I don't even know if I have a magical ability!" I had yelled. Far too loud. I closed my eyes and pushed the gems out of my room, closing the door behind them.

I jumped back over to the dresser, and opened up the top drawer. I looked at all the labels on the jars containing the ingredients, and read them aloud to myself.

"Chickweed," I began. "Thistle, Clover, Chicory, Queen Anne's Lace, Ragweed, Yellow Snapdragon, Canada Goldenrod, Milkweed, Evening Primrose." I held the jar containing clover before a memory flashed through my head. A four leaf clover, and a hand holding it. Then, a human boy and two human girls running with a fourth boy, who was...

"_Me_," I whispered.


	6. First Fusion

When I had told the gems about my memory, they laughed in my face. "You?" Amethyst said. "A human? Ha! They day you are proven to be human is they day I become an alligator!"

Pearl glared at Amethyst, which showed me that Amethyst must have been an alligator one day. "Listen, Crystal Quartz," Pearl stated flatly, "you just can no be human. You learn too fast, know too much, and frankly... where was I going with this?" I glared at her, then looked at Garnet, who shrugged.

"Hey!" Steven exclaimed. "I think there's a gem beast we need to defeat!" I looked at Steven with a raised eyebrow, wondering if he was lying. "I can see that we will battle a creature," Garnet said as she and the other gems ran to the warp pad.

"Can I come?" I asked. "I figure you guys may not want me to come because of-"

"We need you," Amethyst said with a smile. I smiled as well, and jumped onto the warp pad. We flashed through dimensions before landing on a warp pad in a desert area.

"Have we been here before?" Steven asked Pearl.

"No," Pearl replied. "Somewhere similar. This area seems to be empty, I don't-" It was at that moment when the ground below us exploded, throwing us into the air. A green gem with triangular hair was sitting in the crater she had created, anger shown on her face.

"Oh, not the Crystal Clods!" she yelled.

"It's Peridot!" Steven yelled, pointing at the gem.

"Who's the noob clod?" Peridot asked maliciously, pointing at me. I noticed that she was missing a leg. Weird. "He's someone who we won't talk to you about!" Amethyst yelled as she summoned her whip. All the gems summoned their weapons, and so did I.

Peridot's fingers, these weird thin snake-like bulbs, floated off of her hand and formed some sort of laser, which she fired at us. I jumped up into the air, avoiding her laser, and landed right next to her.

I swung my ax at her head, but she ducked, jumped over me, and kicked me hard in the back. Amethyst came down, and wrapped Peridot's leg in her whip. She then pulled Peridot to the ground. Peridot then put one of her fingers against the whip, sending an electric jolt toward Amethyst, who had to let go. Peridot then flew away using her one good leg, cackling.

"Good luck with my new pet, Crystal Clods!" Peridot yelled.

"New... pet?" Steven yelled as the ground began to shake. A giant obsidian scorpion came out of the ground. "Another stupid scorpion?!" I yelled as it tried to stake me with its tail. I dodged the attack, then went underneath the scorpion to reach its back leg, where Amethyst was.

"Move!" I shouted, grabbing Amethyst and jumping as the scorpion tried to stab Amethyst and I. I landed next to Pearl, who seemed to be thinking of a battle strategy.

"Maybe if some of us fuse, we'd be able to distract it, and defeat it," Pearl said. She looked at me. "Crystal Quartz, how about you and-?" Pearl was cut off by the scorpion stabbing the sand, which turned it into a glass orb. It tossed the orb towards Pearl, and it sent her, Garnet, and Steven flying about ten yards away from Amethyst and I.

"Want to mash it up?" Amethyst asked me.

"Let's fuse, buddy," I replied. Amethyst began to do a sort of club style dance as the scorpion began to climb out of the hole. Our gems glowed while I copied Amethyst's dance moves, and then we jumped into each other. I felt a small spark, and then Amethyst and I were thrown onto the ground. That's when we saw the scorpion stinger coming down toward us.

We dodged it, and I heard Garnet yell to me, "Crys, stop copying our dances! Go with your own moves!" I closed my eyes, and decided to try a dance I used to with those kids from my memory. _'I remember that?'_ I thought as I awkwardly spun around and did a flip over Amethyst. Amethyst did her club beat dances, and then we locked arms and began to spin around as our gems began to glow.

Then, our bodies turned into light, and we expanded into a gem who was the added size of Garnet and Steven.

"We… fused!" we exclaimed as we looked at our reflection in the scorpion's stomach.

"Rubellite Tourmaline!" Pearl exclaimed as we were smacked by the scorpion.

"Giant woman!" Steven yelled. "You're so pretty!" The me part of Rubellite made a face, which showed Steven 'I'm not pretty, nor am I handsome. I am both, and neither.'

"Summon your weapon, here comes the scorpion!" Garnet said as she jumped over us to punch the scorpion in the head. It grabbed her with one of its pincers and tossed her away.

Amethyst's part of Rubellite pulled a whip from our chest. My part pulled a battle ax from our shoulder. We wrapped the whip around the ax, and twirled them into a spiked chain. "Are you going to slice stuff with your spiked chain?" Steven asked.

"Yeah, bud!" we yelled as we jumped into the air and swung our chain, wrapping it around the scorpion's tail. We pulled on it with all four of our arms until the entire tail fell off. We noticed the gem on one of the scorpion's pincers, and pointed at it.

"Aim for that pincer!" we yelled to the other gems. Pearl summoned in a second spear and jumped on top of the pincer, stabbing into it so it would fall off. Garnet once again punched the scorpion in the face, and we (meaning Rubellite) sliced at the gem with our chain. Steven kicked at the scorpion's legs.

After a while, the scorpion fell down, and retreated into its gem. We unfused, Amethyst and I holding each other's hands. We began to laugh, as did the others.

"Crys and Amethyst, you were great together!" Garnet cheered as she hugged Amethyst and I.

"Really? I thought we did pretty awesomely!" Amethyst joked.

"You kidder!" I told her. "That was cool though!"

'_But… I think I lost the memories from my past…_'I thought.


End file.
